The Tramp
The Tramp is the deuteragonist from Walt Disney's 15th animated 1955 classic, Lady and the Tramp. He is the love interest and later husband of Lady the cocker spaniel. He first meets Lady while he was a friendly stray dog who dreams to live in the family and home. He and Lady fell in love together. Later on, he was about to be caught by a dog catcher but he escaped and injured his leg. By the end of the film. He becomes one of Jim Dear's dogs and has four puppies with Lady: a son named Scamp and three daughters Annette, Danielle, and Colette. He is voiced by the late Larry Roberts in the original film and later Jeff Bennett in the sequel. Background Development In early versions of the script, Tramp was called Homer and although he was first conceived as Lady's suitor, competing with an early incantation of Boris for her affections, he ended up as her ex-dog pound mate in the final 1943 storyboard pitch. A few years after that version was scrapped, Walt read a story called "Happy Dan the Cynical Dog" in Cosmopolitan Magazine and decided that such a character as him was just was needed to enhance the film. Although Walt wanted his new character to be called Tramp, the animators feared that audiences would take offense in such a name, due to the word's sexual connotations ("the lady is a tramp".) So, they first called him Rags, then Bozo, before Walt insisted that Tramp would be fine. Design Tramp is a medium-sized mutt, scruffy looking dog. He is mostly medium brown with a light tan muzzle and stomach. He has a cream colored stripe that comes down from his muzzle to his chest (which he passes down to his son Scamp and daughter Danielle). After he is taken in by Jim Dear and Darling, he wears a red collar with a diamond shaped license Personality In the first film, Tramp is a very laid-back character and he's more like a kid. He enjoys his rapscallion lifestyle without a family and home. It's implied that he's flirtatious, given his history of having had a multitude of girlfriends. He's known for his street smarts, able to both avoid dog catchers and deal with junkyard dogs. He initially seems cynical about humans, saying how the arrival of a baby is likely to lead to the family dog being pushed aside. In the sequel, after he and Lady have married and now have a litter of puppies, Tramp's grown accustomed to being a house pet, but still retains his street smarts. He is also portrayed as being a loving yet firm father to his son, Scamp, and his three daughters, Annette, Collette and Danielle. Appearances Lady and the Tramp Tramp is introduced as a wise-cracking, stray mutt who admires the life of a rogue loner. Often seen alone, the Tramp doesn't appear to have family or friends outside of the local mutts he runs into from time to time, such as Peg and Bull, or Tony and Joe; two Italian restaurant owners. Nevertheless, he lives his life with a carefree aura and rascally-fun nature. While out and about in New England, where he regularly rests and feast at various restaurants, he overhears Jock and Trusty attempting to explain what a baby is to Lady. Tramp gives his opinion on the matter, which is somewhat negative. Annoyed with Tramp, Jock and Trusty order him out of the yard. Later on, Tramp rescues Lady, whom he calls "Pidge" from a pack of alley dogs. Lady reveals that she has been muzzled, and so Tramp attempts to help her take it off. He takes her to the local zoo, when he is able to manipulate a beaver into removing the device, by claiming it will help the beaver haul logs. That night, Tramp takes Lady out for a night on the town. he reveals that he goes to different houses each for scraps and that he has a different name at every one of them. That night, he takes Lady to a small Italian restaurant, where they are served spaghetti and meatballs by the owner, Tony. Tramp takes Lady home, but on the way back, she is picked up by the dogcatcher. After he finds Lady, who has been released from the pound, he attempts to apologize. However, an angered Lady confronts him on rumors she heard at the pound regarding Tramp's multiple past girlfriends. She orders him to leave, and Tramp was very sad about her rejection, and left dejected. However, he soon hears Lady barking furiously as if she was in trouble and rushes back. Lady reveals that a rat has gotten into the baby's room, and so Tramp rushes to stop it. He is able to successfully kill the rat but is found by Aunt Sarah. She calls the dogcatcher to take him to the pound. However, Tramp is released due to the combined efforts of Jock and Trusty, who had overheard the humans talking after they discovered the rat that Tramp had killed. The next Christmas, it's revealed that Tramp has been made a member of the family by Jim Dear and Darling. He and Lady have become the parents of four puppies: three girls that look identical Lady and a son that looks identical to him. Tramp was happy to be a house dog instead of a stray, now that he's with Lady. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure The second film shows that Tramp's relationship with his son, Scamp has become somewhat strained due to Scamp's desire to be a "wild dog." One day, Scamp makes a mess in the living room and is chained outside. Even though, Tramp makes an accident to him since he can't stop acting wild on the street. Tramp comes to talk to Scamp, but they soon get into an argument and Tramp leaves. Later on, Scamp runs away from home and Tramp blames himself for his son leaving home because he was too harsh with him. He realizes that he needs to understand Scamp better. After Scamp joins a dog pack known as the "Junkyard Dogs," Scamp learns of his father's infamous reputation. Unknown to Scamp, the pack's leader, Buster, was once Tramp's protégé, and now seeks revenge on Tramp. Buster later learns that Scamp is his son. When Scamp is asked by Buster to steal a chicken from his family's picnic, Tramp soon arrives and talk softly to him. He asks Scamp to come home, but Scamp confronts him who he was as a stray and chooses the junkyard life. Tramp feels sad and brokenhearted that Scamp does not want to be a house dog. However, later that night, a young stray (Angel) arrives and tells him and Lady that Scamp is in trouble. He and Angel race to the dog pound and Tramp saves Scamp from getting killed by a vicious bull mastiff named Reggie. Later, Scamp apologizes to his father for running away from home, and Tramp in return apologizes to Scamp for being too hard on him. He was thinking that he and Scamp can go to the river to howl, promising to lighten up. Afterward, the dogs reconcile and head home after Scamp retrieves his collar from Buster back at the junkyard. In the end, the family adopts Angel as a member of the family and Tramp was happy that Scamp became a house dog instead of being a stray after all. Once Upon a Time Tramp, portrayed by Garry Garneau, makes a cameo in human form, in the Season 4 episode "The Apprentice" as a customer of the Italian restaurant where Emma Swan and Captain Hook share a romantic dinner. Tramp shares the famous spaghetti kiss with Lady, herself in human form. Knowing that other animals like Jiminy Cricket and Gus are transformed into humans by the Evil Queen's curse, it was plausibly effective also for Tramp. Cameos in other media In One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Tramp along with Lady makes a cameo during the Twilight Bark scene, so does Jockand Peg. Tramp and Lady make cameo appearances at the end of "This is Your Life, Donald Duck". Lady and Tramp make a cameo appearance in the Bonkers''episode "Casabonkers". They are briefly seen eating spaghetti together at the Rubber Room. Tramp makes several appearances as a guest in the television series ''House of Mouse, usually sitting with Lady. Most of their scenes mimic the spaghetti scene from the film. In "Dining Goofy" Tramp and Lady were used as examples for Ludwig Von Drake's new dining options. Tramp was mentioned in the episode The Mouse Who Came to Dinner During the celebrity roast that his wife Lady was looking for him. Goofy pretends to find out it's Mortimer Mouse as an insult to the roast. In the first Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town has three districts. In the third district, one can spot a fountain of Lady and Tramp. Tramp and Lady make a cameo in the forms of silhouettes at the end of The Lion King 1½. Tramp makes a cameo appearance along with Lady in the Mickey Mouse episode "Third Wheel". Gallery Lady & Tramp.jpg Category:Male Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Parents Category:Titular Love Interest Category:Canine Love Interest Category:Married Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Poor Love Interest